Guide for rangers (Including equipments)
' Step 1: Getting Started with your Ranger' My favorite class is Ranger, and although I constantly want to switch and try a new class, I never end up getting past level 25 on the other class :( It has a mix of the warriors' and magicians' pros and cons. I'm not going into detail of why you would want to choose a ranger as I assume that you already have fallen in love with it like I have. However, if you haven't, please visit this page: ) '' Visit this page to learn more about stats (sorry, most of this is already in wiki, so just ctrl-click) '''Type 1 Ranger Build (aka the CON Build)' : Str - 10 :Int - 8 :Dex - 18 :Con - 15 :Wis - 10 Pros: Your evasion rate and your long range attack will increase greatly with more dexterity. Cons: Your HP may be a bit lower than a CON build ranger, making it easier to get killed in PVP and training. ---- CON Build: :Str - 10 :Int - 8 :Dex - 15 :Con - 18 :Wis - 10 Pros: Your HP and HP regeneration will be higher than a DEX build ranger, giving you a bit of an advantage in tanking with mobs and PVP. Cons: Your DEX will be low, making you have to get more armor to make up for the lost evasion rate from DEX. You may also have to buy a better weapon to improve your attack. Of course, you can also always decide to just have a mix of both. Skill Point Distribution: 'Levels 1-5' Train on Kooii at first till level 3 or Bramble Donguri, then move on to Leaf Boars. If you see a BULLDOZER'S BROTHER or BULLDOZER and are at a low level, just run away because you'll die if you don't and you will lose exp. ''' Levels 5-9' Train on Mushrooms till level 7 then move on to some Flower Elementals till level 8. It will take a while, but you'll get some good drops like Double Shot III and Blunt Shortswords. Sell the Blunt Shortswords to the crimsonsabre or the secret phantom for Gold (2400). Sell Double Shot (Volume III) on the streets for about 2K-3K. At this level, it is not recommended to join the dungeon since the monster is quite tough and have a lots of hp. ' Levels 8-12' For Mages: If your level 10 it is not gonna be that hard for you to kill Continent Bulldozers they will give you a lot of XP (about 3%) for every boar you kill. This is a lot easier with pets and buffs. For Rangers/Warriors: You could try to kill Continent Bulldozers but it probably isn't a good idea. Stick to Red Crabs at level 10, Sandman at level11, Woopas at level 12 and Roopa at lv13. ' Levels 12-14' Longest levels in my opinion, just use pirate coins a bunch, having a premium ticket helps a lot because pirate coins are always for sale on the black trader and are mostly 20 Pirate Coins for 3K and you get extra money from Ratas/Rafril. If you give him 10 pirate coins you'll get 300 experience, and if you give him 3 Ancient Coins you'll receive 1050 experience and 1000 gold. ' Levels 14-16' Train at the Light House on Testing Woopas, Marsh Donguri, and Underground Spiders. Pick up all of the items they drop as they will sell for quite a lot of gold. ' Levels 16-18' Ranger/Mages/Warriors: Go to the Lighthouse Dungeon 2F and kill Skeletons till level 18 ' Levels 18-20 Rangers/Mages: Get another high leveled person to lure Mutant Gosumi or Magmas. Go to the platform on the top left of the map. You may get attacked by a wandering Gosumi. If you don't know anyone of a high level train what the warrior trains on. Mage Alternative (added by CowInALake): Get Light Healing 3 and Shield 3. Get in a party with a Warrior at Desert (map after Kataru) and heal. Warriors: Again this will be slow, but don't get discouraged. Go to Lighthouse Dungeon 2F and train on Beholders and Drunken Kooii and the occasional Sleepy Kooii. If you see an AWAKEN KOOII run for your life xD its level 26 and you'll die if you don't have a mage to heal you. At level 20, you can make quite a bunch of money killing Testing Woopas and Skeletons. Farm Testing Woopas for their Red Coral, Design: Mid Level Bone, Mystic Oil, Armor Enchant Scroll (C Class), Sturdy Leather Gloves and Sharp Eye (Volume I). If the Sturdy Leather Gloves have a high hitrate 3+ I would recommend enchanting it to +4.If you get a '''10hr '''glove,enchant it to 4+ and you can sell it up to 5m on bt or wear it for a devastating hitrate. They also may drop Piece of Bone, Bone Armor, Weapon Enchant Scroll (C Class), Armor Enchant Scroll (C Class), Toughness (Volume II), and Design: Mid Level Bone. Levels 20-24''' Kill Dark Beholders, in Lighthouse Dungeon 3F, to level 22. Then kill Big Boars/ Magmas/ Fire Birds until level 24 ''' Levels 24-26''' Go to Light House 5 and kill Mummies and Elite Imps. ''' Levels 26-28' Train at the desert. Kill Cactus Bees and/or gosumis at Level 27 on Siras side and the equivalent to killing donguri and Doleys Lanos Desert. Killing Enraged Wings till level 28 in the Wingfril Temple is not recommended due to low spawn rate. ' Levels 28-30''' Kill Sand Donguris and Doleys on Lanos side and the equivalent to Wild Sandmen and 3 Eyed Lizards on Siras side till level 30 in the desert. 'ENDING' Congratulations! You have now become a pro! (Pro= lv30+ character in the game) Thanks for reading this guide! Still,you have a long way to go to get to lvl 40+. ^^